The Older Ozera
by LycanKing
Summary: After a very long time Christian Ozera, is reunited with his brother Andy Ozera. They haven't seen each other for 7-8 years. Something seems off about Andy though, Christian worries that his brother will convert to Strigoi, just like their parents did.
1. Brothers

**(There's a few/bunch of places I should have used commas, trust me i know. If any of you know who "Alse" is, she grilled me about it earlier. I will fix the errors later, i just wanted to get this up to see what people think. Then decide if I should continue or not. Also I only own Andy.)**

**Chapter 1. The Older Ozera **

"No love to show towards me, Hathaway?" Adrian Ivashkov said towards a dhampir girl.

I moved forward and grabbed Adrian, pulling him away from the poor girl. God knows she doesn't want the attention. The look on her face said it all.

I sighed, "Adrian, my dear friend, I think you need to relax. You're like a disease to women, especially this one it seems."

The girl looked at me with attitude, placing her hands on hips. But then the look changed to surprise, she looked past me.

"Adrian has friends, now that's a real surprise. The world must be coming to an end." She mocked.

I couldn't help but let out a laugh, "I'm sorry Adrian, but that was pretty funny."

Ms. Hathaway's face lit up in smile.

"Yes, Rose, I do have friends. Quite a few of them. You should know, you're one of my very special ones." He flirted towards her, winking at her.

"Oh, good lord." I thought.

"Not like I," She started, until I interrupted her.

"Rose? Rose Hathaway?" I said excitedly.

She looked at me, quite astonished that I had interrupted her. "Yes, that's me. Why?"

"It's an honor to meet such a talented novice." I extended my arm to her.

For a moment she looked at me like I was out of my mind, which I am a little. But that's beside the point.

"Why the intense show of respect, especially from a Moroi" She questioned me.

"Because dear girl, you have the making of fantastic guardian. The marks are proof enough. Your friend Vasilisa, or Lissa, is very lucky indeed. I'm very impressed by your work, but I do apologize for bringing it up, if it harbors any bad memories." I praised her.

Her facial expression turned upset, but I had no business in her life. Suddenly the upset disappeared and she looked back at me.

"And you would be?" She asked.

"My apologizes! I am Andy Ozera. I've heard for your field experience, you were assigned to my younger brother Christian Ozera." I said with a smirk.

"Oh, good god, you have to be his brother. Who else would have that exact same smirk? You're his older brother? By how many years?"

"Don't forget about me guys! This attractive guy wants attention too!" Adrian proclaimed.

I whipped around and moved towards him, "Well this attractive guy would like to have a simple conversation without being bothered! So shut it, Adrian." I said to him.

The rarest expression was on Adrian's face, surprise. But it quickly went away. He pulled out a cigarette, "Light it?"

"Damn bum." I retorted, but used my fire magic to light it anyway.

Turning back to Rose I walk back to my original spot. "I graduated last year, and before you ask, yes, I specialized in fire. Just like Christian should. And I do know how to attack with it as well. That's where my aunt comes in handy."

She looked confused, "You graduated last year but don't have a guardian? Why – oh wait."

I rubbed the back of head, displacing my dark brown hair. "Yeah, I don't have one because of my parents. Luckily I've only had to fight off one Strigoi, which I did win that fight." I smiled.

"You killed a Strigoi?! Holy shit!" She exclaimed.

Even I heard a noise from Adrian, looking back he seemed impressed. Rose was evidently impressed. Hearing movement behind me I tensed. Then there was a hand on my shoulder. Turning around rather fast, I was ready to set someone on fire; the heat was rising on my hands. But who touched me wasn't a threat.

My eyes went wide, "Guardian Belikov-"

"Andy, call me Dimitri. You know friends are allowed to call me that." He said, with a lightened mood look.

But the look wasn't completely from seeing me; it had to be for the young woman standing behind me. For a split second he looked at Rose with affection but then hide it behind his guardian mood.

"I'm sorry, do lighten up though Dimitri. We're all friends here, and I can bet you're not on duty. Relax."

"I'm not on duty but I have a challenge for you."

"Oh you do now?"

"Still good at hand-to-hand combat?"

I smirked, "Why don't we figure it out."

"Sounds like you accepted my challenge, meet me in the training room." Then he headed off, Adrian following suite.

Rose grabbed my jacket and spun me around, "Are you nuts?!"

I laughed and smiled. "I'm actually quite of my mind. Lead me to this training room Dimitri spoke of?"

Her eyes twinkled when I mentioned his name. She nodded and we started walking that way. Our trip was quiet until my curiosity couldn't take anymore.

"You have feelings toward Dimitri, and he has them in return." I blurted out, ops.

She stopped dead in her tracks for a moment, and then caught up with me. "I—how'd you know? Don't tell anyone!"

"I could see it, I'm not blind. But it's not that obvious. I was taking a shot in the dark, but it proved to be right. And I'm going to go on a limb and say you guys don't express yourself to each other. We Ozera's might be assholes, but we aren't complete jerks. My lips are sealed."

"We are both going to be Lissa's guardians. They, you guys, come first."

I made a noise of protest, "I've always hated hearing older guardians jam that saying down the novices' throats. That's not always true. You also have to think about yourself, because you are a being as well as we are. You guys have feelings and should be able to express them, when you have the time. That saying is bullshit." I said, getting a little angry.

Rose was going to say something, but then we arrived to the training room.

"I'll be back! Don't start without me!" She yelled as she ran off.

"Yes, Miss Hathaway." I called out to her.

I saw her laugh, and then she disappeared around the corner.

Walking into the room I saw Adrian and Dimitri having a heated conversation. I rushed over to them catching the last part of what Adrian was saying, "You need to show your emotions or leave the poor girl alone."

I saw the look on Dimitri's face and it wasn't a friendly look. I grabbed Adrian by the shirt and yanked him towards me.

"What?" He asked coolly

I shook him a little bit, "You need to shake that slight craziness and remember who you were speaking to! He might be a guardian but, his love life is his business. So Adrian for once, just keep your nose out of people's business!" I said angrily.

He scoffed, but didn't speak again. Knowing that he would not win in an argument against me.

Dimitri and I had a conversation about how our lives have been going. He was telling me about the novices, and their field experience. Showing me some of the bruises, which he sustained from them. Some were decently sized, mostly around his midsection and arms. Then he went into detail to tell me about Rose's incident.

"There's no way in hell she froze. I can tell, she's not that type of person. And I've only talked to her for a little time. Those Mojina Marks shows that she doesn't freeze under intense circumstances. Even if it was just a practice Strigoi attack." I stated.

"I know. I don't get it." He said, but stopped talking when the training room door opened.

I wasn't caught off guard by who was walking. But once I saw my younger brother Christian walk in with Lissa, and her "assigned guardian", I completely froze in my tracks.

Christian and I haven't seen each other in many years. It's been almost 7-8 years. But man has he grown up, but I could read the arrogance coming from him. Jesus he was just like me it seemed, but not nearly as skilled in fighting. Or as incredibly handsome like me. Something about how he was back then, than to the Christian in front of me seemed very different. Surprisingly it looked like he was coming out of his shell, not being an asshole so much. He made no attempt to come up to me, I sighed heavily.

"Ready Dimitri?" I asked, getting to a fighting stance.

All of a sudden someone busted through the training room doors, causing me to flinch. But I didn't move from my spot. Only looked to see what the commotion was, it was just Rose making an entrance. I turned my attention to Dimitri once again, but saw his feelings for Rose in his eyes. He must have saw her come in, he quickly shifted back to guardian mode.

He faced me, "I'm ready, no magic" He commanded.

"No promises" I smirked.

We both took our fighting stances, the fun was about to began.


	2. Friends

**(Arabelle and Snow are my new characters. My friends like basically said they were being in my story. It might be awhile for the next chapter, because i have to brainstorm for more ideas.)**

** Chapter 2. ****Friends**

I forgot how fast guardians could move. Dimitri only a few seconds after taking his stance, leapt at me. Kicking into fighting mode, I dodged his leaping attack. Insanely fast he swung his hand back to try to punch me, which I caught and put it behind him. Unfortunately, he flipped me over his shoulder. While in the air I managed to maneuver myself to land on my feet. Quickly turning around, just to end up getting punched right in the face. Slowly I stumbled back, but kept my ground. It felt like there was blood running down my face, I'm pretty sure he shattered my nose. Surprise passed over his face; he must have hit me harder than he thought. Using this chance to my advantage, I darted at him. Catching him by surprise, knocking him to the ground.

He looked up at me, "Alright, you win"

I grinned, helping him up. "Are you made of damn bricks?" I rolled my shoulder.

He only laughed, shortly we were joined by the students watching. Rose was still looking at me in surprise. The guy that followed Lissa in was in utter shock. But he introduced himself as Eddie Castile, I nodded towards him. Everyone expect Lissa and Christian walled towards us. Dimitri, Rose, and Eddie went into a discussion about strategy in fighting. I wasn't interested in listening to it. Looking at Christian, he was just looking at me. Not with any expression on his face, just looking at me. Lissa on the other hand had a bunch of feelings on her face. Uncertainty was the most dominant look on her face, and it was pointed towards me.

I heard the training doors open but I didn't care to look. I was too involved in the argument in my head.

"Maybe your brother doesn't care to talk to you, Andy. He might not even want you in his life. Which I could see why, you're a monster" I thought.

Suddenly Adrian was right next to me, "Andy, your aura"

I looked at him rather confused, "I—what? "

"It's growing dark very slowly." That was all he said, with a worried look. That disappeared fast.

I was going to say something, but everything felt very cold. Then I noticed I could move. I was literally frozen. Not in a time all of a sudden stopped kind of thing, like for-real frozen. Adrian's eyes got wide; everyone stopped and looked at me. All of a sudden two women, Moroi and Dhampir, walked up to me.

The woman with hair that looked as white as snow, with bright blue eyes spoke. "Andy Ozera huh? I would have expected you to pay more attention to your surroundings" She said mockingly.

The Dhamphir behind her chuckled. She had dark brown hair, with light green eyes.

"Oh big bad Andy, can't even get out of some ice." Taunted the woman again.

At this point I was starting to feel pissed off. All eyes were on me, but the woman with white hair, just chuckled and flipped her hair. I closed my eyes, focusing; I felt the fire inside growing. Like a forest fire, the flames exploded from my body, melting the ice. Leaving the woman wide eyed, she backed up a little, getting nervous now. In the background I heard Christian go, "Whoa".

I felt the flames surrounding my body, obviously I wasn't just feeling things. Adrian backed away, because the fire outburst caught his sleeve on fire. Quickly he stamped it out, looking at me, utterly shocked. I grinned at the woman evilly, "If it's a fight you want then you got one."

"Bring it," She said waving off her guardian, but backing away nervously. She was in way over her head. Her guardian stayed at her side though.

"Two vs one?" I asked, "Doesn't seem fair. Well, for you anyway"

I took another fighting stance, feeling flames rotate around me. Everyone went to sit down to watch, looking around I saw a lot of people had joined us. Mostly Dhampirs and Morois, but only one guardian was here besides for the mystery one and Dimitri. Alberta, the academy's head guardian, sat in attendance. Great, full house. I smiled, dispersing the fire, the women both flinched from the heat wave.

Without a second of hesitation they both came at me at once. Which I for one was not expecting. Snow hair woman came from my left side; her guardian attacked me from my right side. Stepping out of the way, they almost ran into each other. Taking their brief break to my advantage, I swept the leg out from the guardian. Not seeing my attack coming she fell and looked up at me shocked. A fist connected with the side of my head, which is my fault for not paying attention. The crowd of people was watching intently, the novices were watching closely. Stumbling a little, I moved back. Regaining myself as the guardian launched herself at me. Stepping to the side, I took her down to the ground. Pinning her down.

"And you'd be dead, if I were Strigoi" I stated, showing my disappointment.

"So would you" The girl with snow hair said.

Too bad for her, I whipped around and flipped her over my shoulder beside her guardian. I stood triumphantly above them.

"Actually I'd have two kills. As a guardian your skills are lacking." I looked at the guardian when I spoke. Turning towards the moroi, "you used magic on me before we sparred, but not when we did. Foolish, if you're going to use it, then use it at the right moments. I would have melted it, but still. Get the upper hand."

Finishing my talking, I hovered over them for a few seconds then left. Walking through the doors, I heard everyone get up. But no one came out; they were going to check on them. Like usual, no came to check on me, but I guess my parents fucked up people caring much. I sighed. Slowly I walked to the doors that lead outside. The winter air felt cold against my skin, but at the moment felt amazing. Deciding I wasn't just going to stand there, I walked to a tree. Leaned on it, and then decided to sit down.

Finally I felt the pain from being caught in the side of the head. I rubbed my head; she caught me with a good swing. My nose hadn't been bleeding during that fight, because of that flame outburst I had. I wasn't the person that aimed to hurt another, I more or less, wanted to just take them down. Without causing too much physical harm. But I do think I broke one of the moroi's ribs, but that was just a guess. Speaking of that moroi, she walked outside. Scanning the grounds then looked in my way. Swiftly she made her way towards me.

Upon approaching me, she looked at me with this certain look. I couldn't exactly read it. "How come you came out here Andy? Your friends came looking for you. Plus isn't it cold out here to you?" She said with a look of worry.

"I wanted to come out here, I feel calmer away from people. If you haven't paid attention I'm not a people person. Friends? That's funny. Me, cold?" I held up my hand, producing a fire ball, "I can control fire, it's not cold. Don't know why you care anyway, I don't even know you." I was staring off into the distance.

"I'm Snow; I am a royal moroi, but not technically in one. My bloodline is royal, but I actually don't have a last name." She sat beside me. "You do have friends."

"Yeah, who?"

"From the look of it, and the people I've met. Rose, Eddie, Arabella, Myself, and Lissa want to be friends with you. And you already have Adrian and Dimitri as your friends. By the way, your brother said he'll meet you in your room later."

I smiled.


End file.
